everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
PhoenixLover101 (Driver Page)
This is my driver page. I am a young Wikia user who has a history but I don’t use my account. I also have my own infobox which anyone can use called PhoenixLover101's Infobox. It isn't perfect, so I made another one called UPDATED AND IMPROVED Phoenix's Infobox, which still isn't perfect and actually worse. I have an AU based off the Hunger Games and it's called The Mythian Games. I have a doll line called Battlefield Beach Party and anyone's free to join but I'm putting the story on hold. Anyway, I hope you like one of my OC's. If you want to ask me something, ask on my message wall! About Me I live in Hong Kong, China, so since most users are on the other side of the world, I'm always a little slow on the uptake. Actually, I'm ahead of all you peeps in the US and one peep in Nigeria. I don’t tend to release a new OC until I have figured out a relatable, likable personality and have written a decent page. If you wanna contact me, use the comments. I do feel like I'm a stupid, rude and lazy person and I keep thinking about whenever I mess up since I hate messing up. I can be blunt and mean, but I try to be kind. I am still new to Fandom, so I tend to screw up a lot. I'm going to try to draw my personal favourite OCs, even if I’m not that good. All of my drawings are hand drawn on paper so theres always a physical copy. OCS THAT HAVE PAGES ''Greek'' Sandra Arcadian, Daughter of Atalanta ⭐❤️ Elpidios Onchestus, Son of Hippomenes⭐ Agape Cyprian, Daughter of Aphrodite ⭐❤️ Esmerelda Amnissocult, Daughter of Eilethyia ⭐ Cannisa Moirai, Daughter of Clotho ⭐️ Acacia Moirai, Daughter of Atropos ⭐️ Laqueesha Moirai, Daughter of Lachesis ⭐️ Vazzanal Craftsmanship, Son of Philyra ⭐️ Evangeline Fortunatan, Daughter of Tyche ⭐️❤️ Zylia Suncrash, Great-Grandaughter of Phaeton ⭐️❤️ (Name will be changed to Phebe.) Smithava Craftsmanship, Daughter of Philyra ⭐️❤️ Deene Hopebringer, Son of Elpis ⭐️ Legacya Piercer, Daughter of Iapetus ⭐️ Farryn Ithaca, Daughter of Odysseus ⭐️❤️ Kadyn Trozenian Athenian, Daughter of Theseus ❤️ ''Roman'' Clarisse Fiammetta, Adopted Daughter Of Vesta (I named her after myself) ⭐️❤️ January Duelguardian, Daughter of Janus ⭐️ Norse Leora Watchman, Daughter of Heimdall ⭐️ Idylla Asgardian, Daughter of Frigg ⭐️❤️ Hilda Stormswan, Daughter of Kara ⭐️❤️ Chinese Raissa Xuan/玄書愛, Daughter of Tang Seng/Xuan Seng/玄奘 ⭐️❤️ Arissana Lü/ 呂思澄, Daughter of Lü Dongbin/呂洞賓 ⭐️❤️ Hawaiian Kanani Ānuenue, Daughter of Kaikamahine Ānuenue ⭐️❤️ Egyptian Rehema Dendera, Daughter of Hathor ⭐❤️️ OCs In Progress PLEASE DON'T STEAL MY OC CONCEPTS! OCs That Will Come Out Sooner Or Later That Have A Personality * Magus Sorcery, Son of Circe ** Ex-bully ** Jock, slightly unintentionally rude ** Insecure * Ingrid Asgardian, Daughter of Odin ** Loving, sweet, clumsy ** Disabled ** Prettiest eyes ever * Avril Duelguardian, Son of Janus ** Flirty, caring ** Graduated ** Can do magic tricks * Yalissa Liang, Daughter of (Hsienpo) and Yingt'ai ** A legit representation of Phoenix ** Sweet, playful, kind ** Lazy, scatterbrained * Naseelah Water-Lily, Daughter of Nefertem * Sigrunn Victorybringer, Daughter of Sigrdrifa (Valkyrie) ** Seems super shy and anti-social ** Because she's like Elsa and fears her powers (Runes and victory) ** getting over it slowly ** But loves winning and is still quite competitive if challenged OCs I Wish I Could Make But Won’t * i had a son of pan. I had typed up a page, then my laptop died so yeah * daughter of Guanyin, scrapped due to someone else making one Next Generation # Phylicia Fortunatan # Audrey Piercer (Named after my friend) # Ella Asgardian (Also named after my friend) # Harsha Piercer-Asgardian # Valeria Cyprian-Hopebringer # Jewel Cyprian-Hopebringer # Thadea Arcadian Shared OCs # Keshet Enfys Serpent - Shared with Moesings # Arcus Caihong Ānuenue - Shared with Moesings # Amitola Alshafa Serpent-Ānuenue - Shared with Moesings My Ships Vazzeline Vazzanal Craftsmanship & Evangeline Fortunatan. Me first ship ever which I really need to work on. Elpdyn Elpidios Onchestus & Kadyn Trozenian Athenian. Second, need to fix both of their personalities, and I swear that they are quite compatible. Magic and Fate Laqueesha Moirai & Magus Sorcery. Considering getting rid of this ship, but in my head they look really cute together. Deeape Agape Cyprian and Deene Hopebringer. Ship them so hard. They even have twins after EAH whom I already typed up. One of my better-developed couples. Ingricya Ingrid Asgardian and Legacya Piercer. Pretty good ship, actually. Islander Rainbows Edit Kanani Ānuenue and Ampiji Serpent. Very well developed with Moesings. Projects and To Do List (OCs don't count.) # THE GREAT OC RENOVATION PROJECT. Updating everyone with a star (⭐) to Sandra's level and not making OCs for a month and focusing on Fanfics. (If you have theme song ideas, leave them on my message wall. (Summer break.) # The Mythian Games. (Go read it.) # THE GREAT PINTREST REVIVAL. Updating everyone with a heart (❤️) to have their personal pintrest boards. (Easter break.) # Color Sandra and Agape‘s basic drawings. # Finish Thunderswan ship art. Trivia *I love phoenixes. *I'm Chinese. *My favorite color is pink. *I usually name my OCs' kids after my friends from school. *I am an atheist. *我是十歲，去愛到十一歲。 *I wear glasses. *I have a Pintrest page for some of my OCs. The link: https://www.pinterest.com/sichengclarisselu/phoenixlover101/ Category:Driver Category:PhoenixLover101